


Diamonds Of The Gods

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creation Myth, Gen, Genocide, Homeworld - Freeform, Magic, Origin Story, Planet Destruction, mythology tropes, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Once upon a time, a long long time ago, there existed a dying world...





	Diamonds Of The Gods

Once upon a time, a long long time ago, there existed a world on the verge of death. The planet’s sun had swelled up to three times its normal size and its rays scorched the land and dried up the waters. People starved. Burned to death, and the few survivors took shelter in the caves. Desperate, The King held court and summoned his mages. They told him that all was not lost. The legends said that in the Mines Of The West were filled with a magic planted by the gods. The diamonds. If these diamonds were awakened, they would turn into creatures that would serve the royal family. If The King could make such a creature, it would block out the harsh rays of the sun and save the planet. 

So The King and his mages traveled to The Mines Of The West and picked the clearest diamond that sprang up from the ground. They wasted no time, and went about the ritual to transform the diamond to life. A great white light flashed in the mines and there before The King and his mages stood A Diamond. It took the form of a woman, tall, willowy, with transparent skin, and her diamond embedded in her forehead. The King ordered The Diamond to use her clear body to filter the rays of the sun. And so she stepped out of the mine and faced the sun. The air cooled, the rains came down, and the people rushed out from the caves to rejoice. And soon enough, the lakes and rivers ran again, the land became green, and the crops bloomed. 

The years passed and life thrived on the planet. But The Diamond, of a godlike origin, resented being bound to the planet’s inhabitants. Strong as she was, her legs strained from the effort to remain still, the light blinded her eyes, and she felt her skin crumble into dust. But no one paid attention to her plight. They did not even thank her for her sacrifice. Her heart hardened, The Diamond planned to destroy the world of such inconsiderate beings. She retreated into the mines, bringing back the harshness of the sun. And inside, she brought two diamonds to life. One blue, the other yellow. And so, the three diamonds charged out into the wastelands and killed all life that still remained. And once there was nothing, The White Diamond collapsed. With her daughters by her side, she crumbled into dust and with her dying words, begged them to create a world of their kind, free from life. And The White Diamond’s very essence spread throughout the planet, sparking life into millions of gems and minerals that dwelled in the ground. And so, the two other diamonds became the rulers of the dead planet, and the mothers to the first of the newly created gems of the planet now called Homeworld.


End file.
